


The Disappearances of New Asgard

by strawberrylace



Series: The Ghostly Trio [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Comedy, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Spooky, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: A Sequel to The Haunting of Stark HouseA year after the ghostly adventures that had transpired, an unusual request prompts Peter, Wade, and Vis to go on a trek up to a town in Maine where they come face to face with a powerful ghost that is deeply rooted in the town she plans to destroy.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Vision, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The Ghostly Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987297
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. An Unusual Request

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to The Haunting of Stark Manor! If you haven't read the first story, I'd suggest you guys do that first before reading this one. Otherwise, welcome back! Hopefully this sequel is just as good as the first one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think!

Peter needed a moment to sit down and think about where his life was at this time. He and his fiancé had been running around all day getting dinner ready for his guests. Of course, Peter left all the cooking to Wade, considering his expertise, as he ran around the house cleaning up everything. Vis, Steve, and Bucky, were all coming around for a big hearty Sunday dinner. It had been weeks since he'd seen all of them in the same room. At least, not since Tony and Stephen's wedding. The past few weeks had understandably been a bit chaotic for everyone involved. But it was a good kind of crazy.

"Light of my life, will you come here and tell me if I need to add more saffron?" 

Peter quickly rushed over to Wade's side as he looked at all of the pots that covered the entire stove. His eyes widened at all the food Wade was making. Peter was constantly amazed with Wade and everything he could make. Tonight, he was making a paella and the two of them had to go to three different markets to find the right kind of mussels. A wooden spoon was now in Peter's face. Opening his mouth, he took a bite of the paella and hummed. Wade had truly outdone himself.

"You love it?" Wade asked, clutching the spoon to his chest. 

"Of course babe," Peter smiled. "You could make cereal taste amazing."

"Aw, you have to say that because you're my fiancé." 

Peter's heart skipped a beat. He loved being able to call each other "fiancé". It had a nice ring to it. Wade had done the proposal. It was just the two of them at dinner, which Wade put out all the stops to make Peter the perfect mac n' cheese burger. When all was said and done, Wade came back out with a big white box and got down on one knee. When he proposed, there was an onion ring inside because the actual ring ended up being the wrong size. He still wanted to give Peter something, to which he happily and tearfully accepted. 

"Though I have to say, I do still wish I had the onion ring," said Peter, admiring his white gold ring on his finger. 

"It's not too late," said Wade, turning the heat down on all of the pots. "We should just do that for the ceremony. What do you think?" 

"Could you imagine what our friends would think? Aunt May would flip if we exchanged onion rings."

"No she wouldn't! She loves us too much to have a fit." 

The doorbell rang and Peter jumped to his feet. He ran out the kitchen and straight to the front door. Swinging it open, he was happy to see a familiar face. 

"Hopefully I'm not too early!" Vis greeted, holding a bottle of chardonnay under his arm. 

"You're the first one here, come in!" Peter invited. 

Vis stepped inside and could already smell what Wade was cooking. "Ah, and it smells delicious too!" 

"Thank you! It's Obsession for Men!" Wade called out from the kitchen. 

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took notice of the bottle that Vis was holding. "Ah, that will pair nicely with the paella!" 

"I figured that's what it was. So, are Steve and Bucky still coming over? I know they were just coming back from Vancouver and all." 

"Last I checked they were still coming. Tony and Stephen weren't able to come because they're still in Spain. Oh, how nice it'd be to go to Europe. Wade and I are thinking of doing that for our honeymoon, but we can't decide on where in Europe to go." 

"You two should go on a haunted tour around Europe," Vis suggested with a grin on his face. 

Peter smirked. It had been a year since the events transpired at the Bavarian House. Friendships were renewed since then, but a greater bond was formed between Peter, Wade, and Vis. They were an unusual trio that got together every other week just to go over certain cases that Vis was studying over at the paranormal research department at UConn. Sometimes, Wade and Peter would come to campus and other times Vis would drive out to visit them. Peter would've never imagined that a year ago he'd be fully embracing his supernatural abilities. But he also didn't expect to see his friendships thrive once again. What a year a difference makes.

"I don't think any ghost from the 1400's would want to have anything to do with me," Peter laughed. "No one that was around when Shakespeare was alive should have any unfinished business. I'd be completely useless to help them!" 

"I wouldn't underestimate your powers," said Vis. "After all, you're certainly a lot more powerful than you give yourself credit." 

"I'm trying not to let it get to my head, that's all." 

"I know you aren't. But just remember what you're capable of." 

"Vis is right you know!" Wade popped his head out in the doorway. "I bet you could be the next Supreme if you wanted to!" 

"There is no Supreme!" Peter called out to Wade. Just then, the doorbell rang. Vis soon joined Wade into the other room while Peter went to the door to greet Steve and Bucky. 

In a surprising turn of events, Steve and Bucky were making frequent trips out to Connecticut to visit with Vis, Peter, and Wade. They had also made visits to see Tony and Stephen as well, but for Peter, it was a bit of a shock to find that he was even on Steve and Bucky's radars. Nonetheless, Peter welcomed Bucky and Steve into his and Wade's home. The two of them grew to like Wade and appreciate his humor. Vis and Steve clicked instantly, swapping their own stories regarding their faculty at their respective universities. Bucky was able to connect with Vis through their passion for history, particularly the morbid. It was a strange quintet, to say the least, but perhaps the strangest ones made the best combination of friends.

"Oh my god, you cut your hair!" Peter gasped. 

"Hey yourself," Bucky replied. "Dinner ready?" 

"Of course it is, come in! Both of you!" 

Steve was right behind Bucky when the two of them entered the house. Peter couldn't believe at how much alike both Steve and Bucky looked. Bucky with short hair and no beard was such a stark contrast from his usual beard and long hair. As for Steve, he always looked so clean cut. Peter figured that at least one of them should grow a beard. Steve perhaps? 

"I needed to get it cut," Bucky explained. "It's hard to tell if this is helping me win my cases or not." 

"You were winning cases before all that," Steve teased. "Wade, the food smells amazing! Is that paella?" 

"It is!" Wade entered the kitchen, wearing a brand new shirt. "Everybody, dig in! Food is ready!" 

It was a hearty meal had by all indeed. The paella was absolutely divine and the chardonnay paired really well with the dish. Conversation was lively and carefree. The five of them all talked about their jobs, the weather, Wade's restaurant, and the latest case that Vis had finished up. When dinner was over, everyone was so full that Wade had debated on bringing out the almond croissants for desert. He decided to bring the plate out anyway, in case someone had just enough room to have at least one bite. The conversation was starting to get idle as the five of them swirled around the last of their glasses of chardonnay. 

"Peter, you remember our friend, Thor, right?" Steve asked, setting his glass of wine down on the table. 

"Of course," Peter nodded, sipping his glass slowly. "How could I forget? It's been a while since we've seen him though. Wasn't it at Tony's wedding?" 

"Bucky and I were talking to him the other day and he's got an unusual request." 

Peter pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm listening." 

"There's been some strange happenings that have been going on in New Asgard," said Bucky. "Normally, Thor wouldn't be so worried about it, but," Bucky paused for a second, "this next part is going to sound really crazy. Hell, I still don't really quite have a grasp on what this all is." 

"Is it the Loch Ness monster?" Wade asked. 

"No, it's nothing that out of the ordinary," Bucky shook his head. "Apparently, people have been disappearing from left to right and the only thing the townspeople can come up with is that there's some sort of evil presence that's stealing people's souls." 

Peter spat out his wine. Luckily, he didn't spit on anyone sitting at the table but he definitely had to do a double take to make sure he heard Bucky right. "An evil presence is stealing people's souls?" 

"No one has thought to contact the authorities on these disappearances?" Vis asked. 

"Authorities have been on the case, but the locals know it's not going to be of any use." 

"They believe in an urban legend that's stealing souls?" Peter asked. 

"She is called Hela," Steve explained. "She's believed to be one of the very first witches from Maine. Well, before it was called Maine, at least. We're talking 1600's here." 

"What could she want with the souls of the townspeople?" Wade asked. 

"Vengeance?" Bucky guessed, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon, you remember what the three of you went through with the Bavarian House, right? Those ghosts wanted vengeance and you guys defeated the evil inside that house." 

"Yeah, that was a house," said Peter. "Steve, Bucky, what are you two trying to get at?" 

"Thor is wondering if you, Wade, and Vis, can come out to New Asgard and find this spirit," said Steve. 

Vis, Wade, and Peter stared at each other blankly. This was an unusual request. They were all thinking the same thing. How would the three of them go off to find a spirit of a witch that was based off an urban legend? It was also a risky request with all parties involved. This was a town that was at risk and who knew just how well the locals would take to outsiders. They then looked over at Bucky and Steve, who were waiting for someone to answer. 

"When does he need an answer by?" Peter asked. 

"The sooner the better," Bucky replied. 

Peter looked back at Vis and Wade. They definitely weren't going to decide on this tonight. He looked back at Bucky and sighed. "I'll let you know tomorrow."


	2. Lobster Rolls and Beef Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here! Let me know what you all think. As always, thanks for reading!!

"You realize how insane this is, right?" Wade asked. 

"Believe me, I'm well aware of how crazy this is," Peter sighed.

"Just checking because you know how I'm usually the one with the crazy ideas." 

"This I know all too well." 

After Steve and Bucky had left for dinner, Peter, Wade, and Vis sat down to discuss the pros and cons of travelling out to New Asgard. On one hand, the trip would be beneficial because they'd have outside help this time around. But another drawback was the fact that the three of them would be considered outsiders and the locals could potentially not take too kindly to the three of them meddling around in their business. Not to mention, it wasn't as if all three of them were professional ghost busters of any sort. None of them really had an encounter in a year. Even Peter was starting to wonder if he could no longer hear ghosts anymore. But after a frank discussion, the trio decided that it wouldn't hurt to make the trip out there. Peter made the call the next day and before he knew it, they were booked for a two week trip to the coast of Maine. Now all that was left to do was to pack.

"You know you can tell me if you don't want to do this," said Peter, sitting down on their bed with a stack of flannels on his lap. "I mean, what matters most to me is your safety and Vis' safety." 

"Petey, I want to do this," Wade sat down next to Peter and grasped both his hands. "And I know that you wouldn't do this if you weren't all in. I mean, we all weighed out the pros and cons last night. Not to mention, I already went to the library to study up on the history of Maine. It'll be just like the last time!" 

"Last time we burned a house down. Let's just hope we don't try to burn a forest." 

"Yeah, I'd like for us to not do that either. You know that Smokey the Bear is a bit creepy too, you know?" 

Peter smiled, kissing Wade tenderly on the cheek. "This is why I love you." 

"I thought it was because of my amazing karaoke abilities?" 

"That too."

It was a gloomy October morning. It was barely sunrise by the time Peter and Wade met up with Vis at his place. As he packed his bags in the trunk of the car, Wade took a look at the stack of books Vis had brought along for the trip and began to read them out loud while mentally comparing the ones he had brought along. 

"You have a lot more books on witchcraft than I do," Wade noted. "But why do most of them talk about the Salem Witch Trials? I thought that topic was done to death in middle school."

"Because it's the only witch trial that I can find that has any public record," Vis answered, closing the trunk. "And besides, if anything, once we get to Maine, we might have a better chance of finding some text that could give us a deeper insight on the folklore of this town." 

"And how long is the drive, babe?" Wade asked Peter. 

"At least six hours," Peter replied, looking at his watch. "So we should be there by noon."

"It's so nice of him to allow us to stay in his home," Vis commented. "What's he like, Peter?" 

"Really nice guy," said Peter. "Couldn't be any nicer if it were possible. I didn't really hang out with him all that much, so I could understand why he didn't ask me directly to do this. It's alright though." 

"You forgot to mention he looks like a viking," said Wade. "At Tony and Stephen's wedding, he had this long beautiful blonde hair with braids in it. Big guy too. Just lean and muscular. Not my type, obviously. And he's not living with the scientist?" 

"Bruce? Nope," said Peter. "Though, I can safely say, those two need to stop pining for one another and just kiss already."

"Believe me, I know what that's like having to witness it from the sidelines," Vis nodded in agreement. 

"Enough of this talk!" Wade waved his arms and shuttled Peter and Vis into the car. "I have an entire playlist curated specifically for this drive and we are wasting time not listening to it! Let's go, boys! The lobster rolls await us!"

Six hours, two pit stops, and countless ABBA and Bruce Springsteen sing-a-longs later, the trio had arrived in New Asgard. As they drove through the town, they were captivated by just how beautiful everything was, from the foliage that made the colors more vibrant to the picturesque views of the seas. It was hard for any of them to pay attention to the roads for they were all so entraced by how gorgeous the state looked. As they drove down the cobbled street that led to Thor's place, they were met with a gorgeous New England style home that appeared to resemble that of a lighthouse. What made it more remarkable was just how close it was to the water. Talk about prime location. 

"This house is amazing!" Vis marveled, looking around. "It's so big and he just lives there on his own?" 

"Gotta be at least two stories," said Wade, opening up the trunk. "Not that there's anything wrong with living alone in a big house. You have room to host guests!"

"He must have the best view," said Peter, stepping out of the car. 

The three of them unpacked the trunk of the car and walked up towards the front steps of the house. Peter rang the doorbell. When the door opened, a rather tall and muscular man answered the door. His long blonde hair was tied up in a bun and his beard was looking rather trimmed. He wore a tight red t-shirt underneath a grey hoodie with some jean's and boots. When he saw Peter his blue eyes lit up as he extended his arms out for a hug. 

"Peter!" Thor cried out. "Welcome to New Asgard!" 

Before Peter could say anything, he was caught in a very tight squeeze as Thor embraced him. The hug didn't last long but Peter was certainly going to be feeling something long after that. 

"Wade, how are you, my good brother?" Thor asked, bringing him in for a tight hug as well. 

"Better, now that we're here," Wade replied. "You actually live here or did I just stumble into a Norman Rockwell painting?" 

"It is quite lovely," Vis agreed. "Hi, we haven't met before but I'm Alexander Vision but you can just call me Vis." 

"Vis, of course!" Thor smiled. "You must be the expert on all things paranormal. I'm a hugger, hope you don't mind." 

"That's totally fine." 

And with that, everyone was treated to an extra tight hug from Thor. Once everyone was inside, Thor gave a grand tour of the house. It turned out it was the childhood home that Thor had grown up in. When his parents passed away five years ago, he ended up buying it and has lived there ever since. It was beautiful on the inside, with wooden floors, an updated kitchen, and furniture that seemed all so grand. It was like it was fit for a king. He showed everyone their respective bedrooms and once everyone was all unpacked and settled, they gathered around for a hearty beef stew that Thor had prepared especially for his guests.

"I can't tell you how amazing your stew is!" Wade exclaimed. "Seriously, it's the best I've had on the East Coast." 

"Why thank you," Thor grinned. "It means a lot I have your approval. After all, it's not every day that I have a chef in the house." 

"I gotta say, you really do have a beautiful home," said Vis. "So Thor, what is it that you do for a living?" 

"I'm co-owner of Odinson Brewing Company. My father used to own it before he passed and now it's run by my brother and I." 

"I'm jealous," said Peter. "That must be the coolest gig. How's Loki doing these days?" 

"Oh, you know, he loves entertaining the clients," Thor chuckled. "But he's alright, I guess." He looked down at his empty bowl and leaned back in his seat. "So what did Steve and Bucky tell you before you guys agreed to come out here?"

"He told us that people were going missing," said Peter. "That some evil entity by the name of Hela is doing all this. What can you tell us about Hela?"

Thor took a deep breath and leaned forward in his seat. "You guys are familiar with the Salem Witch Trials, right?" 

"Of course," Wade smirked. "One of the fine cornerstones of elementary school learning, my good friend."

Thor nodded and proceeded with his tale. "Witches have always been around long before they were burning innocent women in Massachusetts. Before Maine became a state, there was a powerful Nordic witch by the name of Hela. She came from Norway in the early 1600's. She was a healing witch. But her magic was not welcome by all. One night, she tried to save a woman's husband after he was stricken with the plague but her magic wasn't powerful enough to save him. The loss devastated the woman and was furious that more couldn't be done. Then, a rumor was spread that she killed the man out of spite, because she was having an affair with him. The town condemned her and burned her at the stake, deep in the woods."

"Oh my god," Peter whispered, shaking his head. 

"But that can't be the end of her story, is it?" Vis asked. 

"It would make things much simpler if that were the case. But there were reports that her wails could be heard in the woods for many decades after her death. It wasn't until sometime around the 1650's that people started to disappear." 

"So the disappearances have happened before?" 

"At least every fifty years or so seven people go missing. Why seven people? No one really knows. Perhaps there's some symbolism behind the number seven. But it's almost like it's clockwork, you know?" 

"I take it there's something Steve and Bucky failed to mention when they told us of your unusual request," said Peter. 

Thor reached in his pocket and slipped a photo on the table. Peter picked the photo up as Wade and Vis looked over his shoulders. It was a photo of a woman with jet black hair, wearing a green sparkly sweater and holding a drink in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she had the biggest smile on her face, like she had heard a funny joke. 

"That's my sister, Hela," said Thor. 

"Your sister's name is Hela?" Wade asked. "Your dad must've been into Norse mythology." 

"Actually, yes," Thor admitted. "See, my sister Hela was supposed to have come back from a camping trip a few days ago. Tried calling her, but it goes straight to voicemail. I've done everything that I could but I can't help but wonder if perhaps..." 

"She was taken by a ghost," Vis finished his sentence. 

Thor nodded. "Which is why I asked you three to come out here. Steve and Bucky told me what you guys have done with the Bavarian House, saving Tony and Stephen. I firmly believe that the three of you could do it. I just wasn't sure of how to ask you since we're not super close and all." 

"Understood," Peter replied. 

"How many people have gone missing in your own?" asked Wade. 

"Two others," Thor replied. "My sister makes three. She was the first to go missing. There's not much time if the spirit of Hela already has half the people she needs." 

"But what is it that she's doing with these people?" asked Vis. "We need to do some investigation on the spirit Hela." 

"My father had a library filled with many books on witchcraft and Norse mythology. You guys are more than welcome to use the books for your research." 

"Great! I guess we'll get started there," said Wade. "Vis, shall we?" 

"Might as well," Vis nodded, as he followed Wade out of the kitchen. 

"Peter, I want to thank you again for doing this," said Thor. "I only wish I could've asked you myself, but, you know." 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Peter reached his hand out and pat the top of Thor's hand. He offered a comforting smile. "We're going to find your sister." 

Thor smiled politely and nodded. After Peter helped Thor clear off the table, he went upstairs to look for a sweater, for he was feeling a bit cold in the house. He stepped out in the hallway and was about to go down the stairs when he felt a familiar cold chill brush against shoulder. Peter turned around and waited for the presence to be made known. He waited for a couple of minutes but realized that they weren't going to show themselves. 

"If there's something that you know," Peter whispered to himself, "you know where to find me."


	3. A Hunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is so short but i hope you're all enjoying this so far!! let me know what you all think!!

Peter was stiff as he walked down the stairs. The presence that he just sensed was no ordinary presence. It was as if this ghost forgot that there was some unfinished business and decided to come back to the house. Who was it and what did they want? 

"Peter!" 

Startled, Peter nearly tripped himself over the steps when he heard his name called from the other room. Walking down the hall, he turned to find Wade and Vis were sitting cross legged in the study with books all over the floor. He had never seen so many books scattered around like this. He didn't even have his books scattered this way when he was still in college. 

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Peter asked. 

"Thor wasn't kidding about this library," said Vis. "You have to see how many volumes on Norse mythology there are!"

"Geez, that's a lot of books," Peter looked around, joining them on the floor. 

"Babe, are you okay?" Wade touched Peter's wrist. "You look like you saw a ghost." 

"I felt someone when I was coming back downstairs," Peter explained. "But it was weird. Like he forgot to take care of something before he passed over. Vis, is this something that you've maybe read about in your studies?" 

"Ghosts are able to come and go as they please," Vis explained. "Perhaps this is someone who has sensed you and is in need to talk to someone. You mean to say you've never had this sort of encounter before with a ghost?" 

"All the ghosts I've ever met are the ones who can't move on. It was always annoying even before going to the Bavarian House. I've never met a ghost that's actually had to come back." 

"Did you say anything to the ghost?" asked Wade. 

"I told him that when he was ready that he could come find me," Peter shrugged. "Hopefully he doesn't bother either of you guys, but I didn't get that vibe that he's a bad guy." 

"Well, if I see you sleep walking, I'll know that it's the ghost that's summoned you." 

"And who knows, perhaps he could give some insight on Hela the spirit," Vis added. 

"I'm hoping," said Peter. He looked around once more at all the books that were scattered on the floor. "How are you guys going to be able to get through all of these books? Not to mention the ones you already brought with you!" 

"Can't say that I am well versed into Norse mythology," Vis sighed. "Or any mythology of that matter. Figured I would start with these books on witchcraft. Turns out, there's a lot we have to work with too. We really have our work cut out for us if we plan to crack this in two weeks." 

"Why does this sound like my last year of college?" 

"My last year of culinary school involved me making three dozen apple tarts and countless chocolate eclairs for my pastry course," said Wade. "I almost set the kitchen on fire twice." 

Peter and Vis had a good laugh over this. 

"But in all seriousness, what do we know so far?" Peter asked. 

"All we know is that Thor's sister is missing, along with two other people in town. The spirit of Hela emerges every fifty years and seven people disappear around that same time," said Vis. "What we need to figure out is where all these people went, what is it this spirit wants, and why she is doing all of this." 

"I have a hunch," said Wade. 

"You have a hunch?" Peter asked. 

"I have a hunch." 

"This isn't like the time you thought my Aunt May was dating the deli owner, is it?" 

"They had chemistry and you know it!" 

"Wade, what is this hunch?" Vis asked. 

"First of all, it's pretty obvious why she's doing this," said Wade. "A witch was burned at the stake and wants to wreck havoc in revenge from beyond the grave! That's a no brainer." 

"Okay, we know that's totally obvious, but what about the people she took? That's what we need to figure out."

"And that's where my hunch comes in! The people that are disappearing are not selected at random. Maybe the whole every fifty years part could be random, I mean, not everything has to be totally explained. The people are not random. Think about it, seven people go missing and the locals all believe that it's the spirit of Hela that's taking them. The belief in this is so strong because the ones that go missing are more than likely descendants of the original settlers. Is it not a possibility?" 

Vis and Peter looked at one another and nodded, believing this to be a very strong lead. "You said it, not us," said Peter. "So that means we're going to have to pay a visit to the local library." 

"Where are we paying a visit?" Thor stepped in the study, looking around at the many books that were on the floor. "Did you guys find what you need?" 

"Your dad had a lot of books," said Vis, bending down to collect all the books he and Wade had taken out. "Of course, if we want to get down to the real mystery, we gotta figure out who these other two people that disappeared are and what Hela's spirit would want with them and your sister." 

"We have reason to believe that they could be descendants of the settlers of Maine," said Wade. "It's only a hunch I had, but I think it's my best one yet. But the only way to prove that is if we find a book on the original settlers of Maine. Or some sort of book on Maine that just cuts straight to the chase and gives us the answers." 

"You would love that, babe," Peter teased. 

"Descendants, you say?" Thor asked, intrigued by this possibility. "But that can't be. My family settled in Massachusetts originally, not Maine." 

"You have to admit that it's a strong possibility," said Vis. "Regardless, it's gonna take a lot of digging in the archives."

"The library will be able to help with that. Not to mention it's a short walk from my house if you guys would like to walk over there now." 

"Absolutely," Vis agreed. "Wouldn't that be great?" 

"It would be," Peter nodded. 

"And to think it's all because I had a hunch," Wade beamed.


	4. Surprise Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates on this!!! I hope you all enjoy this latest update and let me know what you guys think of this!!!

The New Asgard Public Library was a ten minute walk away from Thor's house. It was nice for all four of them to get outside and see a little bit of the town. It had the whimsical charm of a small New England town, with all of its local shops and not a chain store in sight. It was nice to see just how close everything was. For instance, the downtown area was two blocks away from Thor's house. The brewery that Thor co-owned was right in the heart of downtown, just a seven minute walk away from his house. It was all so convenient to get around in New Asgard.

The visit to the library proved to be a fruitful one. There, they managed to check out every book they could find on New Asgard's history as well as the history of the state of Maine. Not to mention, they were also able to find news clippings from the archives that dated back as far as 100 years. They were feeling pretty good about their findings and from there, the investigating could really go underway.

"You guys have enough books?" Thor joked, as the four of them walked around the downtown circle. 

"There's never enough," Peter laughed, carrying a stack in his hands while Wade and Vis were carrying the rest of them in their own disposable bags. "But I'm surprised about the archives though. You would think they'd go back even further." 

"We can make do with what we have here," said Vis. "Besides, the books might actually disclose the names of those that went missing." 

"And worst case, we can always go back tomorrow when I'm not carrying the equivalent of two bowling balls," said Wade.

"Hey Thor!" 

Thor and the others turned around to find a young man with dark curly hair, dressed in a navy blue pea coat who had been walking behind them. Suddenly Thor got flustered when he saw who it was. 

"Bruce!" Thor cried. "What brings you out here?" 

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pick up something local," Bruce explained, gesturing the plastic bag the was carrying. He looked over at the other three and smiled. "Peter! What a surprise." 

"Hello, Bruce," Peter greeted. "You remember my fiancé Wade, right? Oh, Bruce, this is my friend, Vis. Vis, this is Dr. Bruce Banner." 

"Pleasure is mine," Vis extended his hand. 

"Likewise," Bruce shook his hand. "Thor, I didn't know you had friends visiting?" 

"Well, I wish it were under happier circumstances but they're here because..." Thor's voice trailed off. 

"Ah, yes," Bruce nodded, knowing what Thor meant. "Has there been any updates?" 

"Sadly no. But I'm hopeful she'll return home safe."

"She will, Thor. She'll come home." 

"Thank you." 

Bruce nodded sheepishly at the others. "Well, I won't keep you guys. I really should be getting back. It was nice too see you all! Vis, nice to meet you." 

"It was nice to meet you too," said Vis. 

"Thor, call me with any updates." 

"Will do," said Thor. "See you around."

The four of them watched as Bruce turned to leave. Peter had a knowing smile on his face as he turned to Thor, nudging him in the elbow. 

"So does he come around here often?" Peter asked. 

"Oh stop, he was just being nice," Thor downplayed the interaction. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. When he looked down, his face changed. "Hey, you guys won't mind that my brother comes over for dinner tonight, do you? I completely forgot that he was coming around tonight with our friend Val. They live just down the street from me." 

"Yeah, that's not a problem," said Vis. "Perhaps he could give us some insight on what he may know about the spirit, Hela." 

"He's much more intuitive about this than I am. He could talk your ear off about it. But I don't know about now. He and Hela were quite close and her disappearance has been rough on him." 

"I can't imagine what he's going through. We won't pressure him if he doesn't want to talk. I know what that's like from firsthand experience." Vis looked over his shoulder for a moment, thinking back on the love of his life. "But we look forward to meeting him and his friend." 

It was nearing dinner time. Wade was helping Thor in the kitchen prepare lobsters, corn, and potatoes, while Vis and Peter helped tidy up the place. While Peter was cleaning, he secretly hoped that the spirit he felt from earlier would come and visit him again, but alas, he felt nothing. He knew that this spirit had something important to tell him. But he couldn't take the anticipation. Time was not on anyone's side and if he could tell that spirit this, he would. 

"Are you hoping that your visitor would make a cameo appearance at dinner?" asked Vis. 

"Maybe," Peter shrugged. "But why are they bidding their time? Why are they only seeking me out?" 

Vis smirked. "May I remind you of your gifts?" 

Peter rolled his eyes."Well, duh, but this spirit has a connection with the family. Shouldn't they be appearing to them? Unless there's something shameful that couldn't reveal to them and that's why they only want me to hear this." 

"Now I'm jealous. Deep dark family secrets? You know how much I live for those kind of reveals." 

"Oh, and you know those are the best kind!" 

There was a knock at the door. Thor rushed from the kitchen to answer, with Wade following him behind. When Thor opened the door, a tall man with longish black hair dressed in all black was holding a casserole dish. Next to him was a woman just an inch or two shorter than him, with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in a light purple jacket and jeans. She stood up on her tiptoes and looked over at the unfamiliar faces that were in Thor's house, staring at them peculiarly.

"Brother! Val! So good to see you both!" Thor greeted. "Dinner is just about ready." 

"I see we have guests," Val spoke up, allowing herself in and walking up to Vis and Peter, studying their looks. "So which one can talk to ghosts?" 

"That would be me," said Peter, raising his hand sheepishly. "Hi, I'm Peter." 

"Huh." Val nodded her head. She looked at Wade and Vis. She then studied Wade's face. "I would've thought it was you." 

"My fiancee was blessed with such a miraculous gift while I was blessed to feed the masses," Wade quipped. "Wade Wilson, at your service." 

"Charmed," Val smiled politely, her head turning to Vis. "Which makes you the professor." 

"Yes, and call me Vis," he offered her hand out, which she accepted. 

"Ah, you three make an interesting trio. A ghostly trio, indeed."

"Enough chit-chat! Come to the kitchen!" Thor ushered everyone into the other room. He took the casserole dish out of Loki's hands. "Dinner is ready! Loki, let me take your dish for you. Follow me!" 

Everyone followed Thor. However, just as everyone had shuttled into the kitchen, Peter could've sworn that he felt someone's cold hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see that it wasn't a ghost that was touching him, but rather Thor's brother. Peter jumped. 

"Oh, sorry!" Peter clutched his chest. "I didn't see you-" 

"I know what you are," Loki said flatly. 

"Oh, the whole ghost thing? Yeah, I can't exactly deny it-" 

"No, I'm not referring to the obvious gift." Loki peered into Peter's eyes, as if he were trying to gauge a look into the depths of Peter's soul. "And to think I thought there weren't many of us left." 

Loki left Peter alone as he joined the others in the kitchen. This interaction left Peter perplexed. He wondered what Loki was talking about, as he eventually joined everyone else for dinner.


	5. Midnight Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout-out to those who have left comments on this story so far!! I had wondered if perhaps I was in over my head creating a sequel but now I know I can do this!! This chapter title came before this chapter was even written. It's lame, I know, but when else would I use it? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!!

Loki was an unusual man, to say the least. It was a lot of different things that Peter was trying to put his finger on. All throughout dinner, Peter kept a watchful on him, just racking his brain over what was said to him earlier. Thor was an open book, but Loki was a lot more closed off than his brother. Anytime that the topic of Hela was brought up, Loki quickly dismissed it and changed the subject. Of course, Peter wasn't the only one who found this to be rather odd. Wade and Vis kept their eyes on Loki as well. After dinner, Peter could sense that there was something building up inside of Loki, but there was no way of telling exactly what was going on in his head. Yet, it was as if Loki could sense that Peter was trying to pry into his head. What did Loki know, Peter wondered. 

"So Val is really cool," Wade said, brushing his teeth in the guest bathroom. "She's someone I'd like to have a beer with sometime! Though I bet she would drink me under the table." 

"Yeah," Peter said absentmindedly, starring at the family photo that was hung in the guest bedroom that he and Wade were staying in. It was an old photo of Thor and his family, presumably of when he and his siblings were in their teens. Thor and Loki didn't look much different from way back when. He looked at Hela, who sat in the middle of the family photo, who wore a black and blue stripped sweater and had that same dazzling smile that he saw in the photo Thor showed of her from earlier. 

When he was finished brushing his teeth, Wade walked back into the room and sat down on the bed while his fiance was sitting on the other side, still starring at the family photo. Wade looked over his shoulder to see what Peter was starring at. 

"Still thinking about that ghost?" Wade asked. 

"I wasn't, but now you've reminded me of it," Peter replied. "I was actually thinking about Loki." 

Wade's face scrunched up at the mention of the name. "He seemed off, didn't he? Vis and I couldn't figure out what his deal was at dinner. I tried to bring it up with Thor, but he wouldn't have any of it." 

"I'd rather us not accuse his brother of his sister's disappearance." 

"I'm not accusing him of anything! I'm just saying that Loki was acting a bit odd for someone who's sister went missing." 

Peter sighed. "I think he knows I'm a witch." 

"No!" Wade gasped. "But how? You don't even look like a witch!" 

"He said he knew what I was and he wasn't referring to my 'obvious gift' either." 

"Since when was being a ghost whisperer an obvious gift?" 

Peter shrugged. "Maybe he's met people like me." 

Wade pretended to be appalled by this admission. "There is no one like you, Peter B. Parker! You're one of a kind! You're the Amy Adams of ghost whispering witches!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you're the best and the Academy can't tell me otherwise!" 

Flattered that Wade would always find a way to encourage him, Peter kissed his fiance tenderly and climbed into bed. He snuggled up close to Wade, curling up close as Wade draped his arm over Peter's body.

The blissful sleep was short-lived for Peter as he awoke to the sound of creaky footsteps that came from outside the bedroom. He lifted his head up slowly, noticing the light that was coming from the hallway. Figuring that it was probably Vis or Thor, Peter put his head back down and tried to go back to bed. The light had shut off, but the creaking persisted and Peter could not fall back to sleep. Curious, he slid himself out of bed, making sure he didn't wake up Wade, and tiptoed to the door. He slowly opened the door and carefully closed it behind him. He nearly jumped when he felt a chill brush against his hand. With his back pressed against the wall, he felt the invisible pat his hand once more. The floorboards creaked once more as the invisible feet made their way down the stairs. Peter followed the spirit downstairs, into the dark hallway, leading him into the library. When he entered the library, Peter flipped the lights on and saw an old man admiring the collection of books. The old man turned around, his longish white hair and beard reminded Peter of a jolly old man, but the gold eyepatch told a different story. The old man was dressed in a suit of white and gold, which gave Peter the impression that this was a man of great prominence. Not just that, for Peter knew who this man must have been. 

"It's you," Peter whispered, arms crossed as he approached the ghost. "Should've known you'd make yourself seen."

"I had to be sure you were the real thing," the old man spoke. "I'll be honest, you're not what I would've expected from a medium." 

"I get that a lot," Peter mused. "You must be their dad? You should've already crossed over." 

"I am Odin," he introduced himself. "It is true that I have crossed over. But given certain circumstances, I've found myself back into the mortal realm." 

"So it appears you have. So Odin, what can you tell me about your daughter, Hela?" 

Odin sighed. "Oh, where to begin? My eldest daughter, takes after me in so many ways. She has her mother's beauty. Can be quite compassionate when she can be. Fiercely competitive, always striving to be the best in everything. She and Thor had their moments. But her and Loki? She doted on him a lot and was super protective of him. Those two were so much alike. Of course, with those kind of personalities, it's not always a recipe for the best." Odin's eye wandered around the library, looking up at a photo of Hela that was perched atop a bookshelf. He sighed. "I only wish I hadn't been so hard on her all the time. Though I feel I could say that about all my children." 

Peter pursed his lips and hummed. "How long have you been back?" 

"A few days," Odin replied. "I felt something was wrong on the other side and I had to go back. Been watching over my sons this whole time. Hanging out here mostly. I like what Thor's done with the place." 

"So you know that your son requested mine, my fiance, and my friend's services regarding Hela's disappearance?" 

"Of course. Though I don't see why he had to have someone else ask on his behalf." 

"I don't blame him. Not many people know I can talk to ghosts." 

"Understandable." 

"So let's cut to the chase, Odin. Your daughter has gone missing, in addition to another two people that have disappeared. Thor says this has to do with the legend of Hela, who appears every 50 years and takes the souls of seven people. We'd like to believe that there is more to this than just hocus pocus and based on your collection of books," Peter turned around to look at all of the books in the library, "we have reason to believe that you are more than well-versed in this legend. So what do you know?" 

Odin's demeanor changed. Peter did not like the look that was on Odin's face. He knew that whatever Odin knew had to be bad. He was quiet but then he spoke up. "I'm afraid that will take a lot more time for me to explain things. It's a very long and rather complicated story." 

"How so?" Peter asked. 

"You know my son Loki is not what he is, do you?" Odin asked, circling around Peter like a hawk. 

Peter was feeling a bit spooked. "Well, Loki is certainly different." 

"Well, the same could be said about Thor as well," Odin smiled peculiarly. 

Peter blinked, feeling more confused. "I'm-I'm not sure I follow?" 

Odin just smiled. "You'll see in due time." 

Before Peter could say anything else, Odin disappeared and Peter was alone in the library. He looked around, wondering if perhaps Odin would elaborate but realized that wasn't going to happen. Peter turned the light off in the library and quietly made his way back up the stairs. He tiptoed quietly back into his room and crawled back into bed with Wade. Peter turned his body to face his fiance, nuzzling himself up in his body and fell asleep.


	6. Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the new year! thanks all for being patient with this update. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!!

There were many things that Peter was uncertain about and last night's encounter with Odin further solidified that he really didn't have all of the answers regarding the disappearances of New Asgard. It was early in the morning as Peter found himself wide awake and unable to go back to sleep. Being careful that he didn't wake Wade up, Peter tiptoed out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. After he closed the door, he nearly jumped when he saw Vis emerging out his room at the same time. The two men were surprised to find one another awake at such an early hour.

"Peter," Vis said in a whisper, his hand clutching his chest. He was dressed in a thin grey hoodie and dark sweatpants, feet covered with thin white socks. His whispy blonde hair was a slight mess and his eyes showed a man who had barely gotten a wink of sleep. "Did I wake you?" 

"No," Peter shook his head, smoothing his brown hair with his fingers. "Did I wake you?" 

"Not at all." Vis looked down at the floor and then back up at Peter. "Actually, I could barely sleep last night. Was going to take a walk outside to maybe clear my head." 

"Would you like some company? I actually have a development perhaps you might like to hear." 

Vis nodded his head slowly. "Perhaps some company would be nice."

It was a rather chilly early morning. The sun was just barely peaking out as the two men walked around the neighborhood. In addition to telling Vis about his encounter with Odin, Peter also told him about Loki's suspicions regarding Peter's abilities. 

"I knew there was something weird about him," said Vis. "And I'm not talking about how he was dressed like he was ready for a funeral." 

"But how could he even tell?" Peter asked. "I mean, what part of me screams 'witch' in any way?" 

"Maybe he's more in tuned with being a witch?" Vis shrugged. "I mean, it's like when Wanda met you. She knew that there was more to you than being a ghost whisperer." 

"But I don't always feel like I am a witch. I'm only now just figuring out what I can and can't do." 

"Perhaps you're meant to discover the real strength of your powers here. It's almost like how you became more comfortable with being a ghost whisperer last year. All this could be seen as a sort of training, don't you think?" 

"And Loki's supposed to teach me how to be a witch?" Peter scoffed at the thought. "I'll take my chances elsewhere." 

"Then who?" Vis asked. "You think Thor would know?" 

Peter looked at him peculiarly. "Now why do you say that?" 

Vis paused. "You said that Odin told you everyone is not who they say they are. Could it be that far off he'd be one?" 

"I am still taking everything Odin said to me with a grain of salt. Unless Thor says something, I have no reason to suspect him of anything other than being a gracious host to us." 

"Alright then. I hope you don't think that I'm accusing him of anything heinous. For he really has been nothing but a gracious host." 

"I know you aren't. You always mean well. Now, I think that's enough chatter for now. I'm sure Wade and Thor are wondering where we went off to." 

"I really hope breakfast is waiting."

Vis and Peter were walking along the front when the door swung open to reveal Wade and Thor running out of the house in a panic. 

"Thank god you're both back!" Wade cried in relief. "There's been a development!" 

"I've received word of something terrible!" Thor exclaimed. "Loki and Val informed me just now. We have to go now!" 

"Go?" Vis asked, bewildered. "Go where?" 

"The brewery. It was the last place she was seen."

"Can we dress first?" Peter asked. 

"Obviously you can!" Wade pushed Vis and Peter back into the house. "Pick up a bagel on the way. There's no time!" 

Soon, the four of them were shuttled into Thor's pick-up truck as they drove to the brewery. It was a chaotic scene by the time all of them arrived. The employees were in a panic as they received word that Pamela Ivan had reportedly gone missing. She had been the last person to leave the brewery at around 11:45p. Her fiance, Jonathon, woke up and noticed Pamela had not returned home last night. He tried to call her cell but got no answer. Worried, he called everyone that he knew if they knew of her whereabouts. In a desperate attempt to find answers, he drove to the brewery to find that her car was still parked. Loki and Val had found Jonathon in the parking lot and that was how the two of them got word that another person had gone missing. Now, Loki and Val was in a room with the fiance, answering questions regarding Pamela and where she could've gone. Authorities had gotten all of the information that they needed from the parties involved. Meanwhile, Thor had no choice but to let everyone go home. It didn't seem right to have everyone working under such stressful circumstances. After everyone had left, Thor gathered his brother, Val, and the ghostly trio into his office to let the dust settle on their chaotic morning. The six of them 

"I don't understand," Thor shook his head. "I don't understand how this could've happened." 

"Brother, we aren't the ones at fault here," said Loki. "Val and I gave them all the information that we had on Pamela and they'll do what they can with it." 

"That's what they said about-" 

Loki put his hand up, not wishing to hear any more, as Val looked over with concern. Meanwhile, Peter, Wade, and Vis looked at one another awkwardly, wondering if this was alright for all of them to be in the room for this. 

"I was going to say, the other two," Thor completed his sentence. 

"Clearly, we're running out of time," said Val, who then turned to the ghostly trio. "And what are you three going to do about it?" 

"We need to get some information on Pamela Ivan, as well as the other two people that have gone missing," said Vis. "My colleagues and I have reason to believe that these disappearances are not random, but perhaps linked. Thor, is it possible that Pamela knows the other two people that have gone missing? What about Hela?" 

Loki flinched at the mention of his sister's name. 

"I can't say that my sister would've known Pamela in any regard, other than knowing that she worked at the brewery," Thor replied. 

"Well, there has to be some sort of explanation for what these four people have in common," said Wade. "Do we know who the other two people are even? Also, how does this witch's spirit even come into play with all of this?" 

Loki rolled his eyes, scanning the room until his eyes landed on Peter. "What about you, Peter?" Loki asked. "You have been awfully quiet this whole time." 

"Have I?" Peter knew that he hadn't said much since he first heard the news. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say. It was a matter of the fact that there were so many thoughts in his head, he didn't know where to begin. "Sorry, I'm a bit hazy in my head. Rough night last night." 

"You okay, babe?" Wade asked, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I, uh," Peter looked up at Loki. "I saw your father last night." 

Loki's and Thor's faces changed by the news. As Vis silently nodded his head, Val and Wade leaned in, curious about what Peter had to say about this encounter. 

"You saw Odin?" Loki asked, his face suddenly paler than normal. "But how?" 

"He came to me in his library. I felt him when I first came to the house yesterday. Impossible, as he had already passed on to the next life. However, it was your sister's disappearance that prompted him." 

Loki pounded his fist on the desk. "That's a lie! Why would he come back for my sister?" 

"The man wasn't completely clear!" Peter said defensively. "In fact, he didn't give me a whole lot to work with." 

"What did my father say?" Thor asked. 

Peter bit his lip, unsure of whether he should divulge much more in Odin's mystic words. But then he figured it was best they both knew what was said of the brothers. "He said you're not what you say you are. Both of you aren't what you seem." 

Loki snorted at this admission while Thor sat quietly, nodding his head. Peter was quite surprised at how differently they reacted. 

"And you believe that old coot?" Loki laughed. "My old man was surely off his rocker to the very end." 

"Loki, is that really necessary?" Thor hissed. "We might as well tell him now that he knows." 

"Brother, no!" 

"I'm afraid what my father has told you is true. My brother and I are not what you think." 

"Oh great, don't tell my you two are into necrophilia," Wade groaned. 

"Gross, no!" Loki cried out. 

"Oh no! It's not that!" Thor chuckled. "Heavens, no, nothing of that terrible nature. Except for the fact that we do come from a lineage of witches, it really all depends on whom you're talking to."

"You guys are witches?" Peter asked, eyes widening. 

"We have witch blood, yes," said Thor. "However, I am not a practicing witch like my brother is." 

Loki smiled. "Though judging by how timid you were when I figured you out last night, I take it you're not as powerful of a witch, hmm?" 

"Oh god, don't be so smug about it," Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Then show me what you can do then." 

"What? No!" 

"Fine," Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Guess perhaps you're not a real witch like I had hoped you were." 

Peter glared at Loki. "I'm not a real witch?" With the flick of his hand, Loki was flung across the room, hitting the wall as he slid down the ground. Loki looked back at Peter and, with a tap of his nose, sent him off his seat and floating above the others. Peter used all of his force to push his body back down to the ground while Loki struggled to keep Peter up. But Peter soon prevailed as he used his power to knock Loki down off his feet. Everyone was now standing up, amazed and confused by what just happened. While Val and Thor helped Loki back up, Wade and Vis stood on either side of Peter. 

"Holy shit!" Vis exclaimed. 

"Babe, I didn't know you could do that!" Wade cried out. 

"I didn't know that either," Peter gasped.


End file.
